freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangle
Mangle is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 '' and a returning character for the Ultimate Custom Night. It is the redesigned version of Withered Foxy. Appearance Mangle is a white fox, with red cheeks and lipstick. Mangle has one yellow/light orange eye, with one hollow/black eye. It has a pink snout with a black nose and pink outline around its eyes. Mangle has two sets of sharp triangular teeth, both top and bottom. Their body is a mess of wires and endoskeleton (seen coming out of his/her ears) and out of the out of the other endoskeletons head. They have on hand stuck to the main endoskeleton body while the other is stuck at the bottom like the two feet. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Ultimate Custom Night Description Gameplay Mangle is coming through the vents, try to block her by closing the front vent (Pressing W) vent snare might not block her from entering. If she is in your office she will make audio disturbances when you staying too often on the camera. Ultimate Custom Nights have challenges, there are some challenges that she is participating and being active: Gallery Renders Mangle Office.png|Render of Mangle in the Office Mangle's Jumpscare.gif|Mangle's jumpscare. 688.png|Mangle's icon in the Vent Mangle Headshot UCN Troll.png|Headshot of Mangle in the UCN Troll Game Endo UCN DEMO.png|Headshot of Mangle's 2nd head in the UCN Troll Game Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser5.jpg|Mangle in the Vents along with Springtrap, Withered Chica, and Molten Freddy in one of the UCN Steam teasers Trivia * Mangle's mechanic description using pronouns such as ''his '' and '' her ''references Scott Cawthon's running gag of keeping Mangle's gender ambiguous ever since ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. '' ** It also serves as a throwback to its' original behavior in ''Five Night's at Freddy's 2 whenever it enters the office through the vents, it will create distorted audio sounds and eventually jumpscare the player via swinging down to bite them. * Mangle is one of the few animatronics to not have a specified gender, others being Molten Freddy, Nightmare Mangle, and Phantom Mangle. * Mangle is one of the five animatronics to enter the Center Vent, others being Withered Chica, Springtrap, Ennard, and Molten Freddy. * Despite Mangle's voice actor being listed as Withered Chica's, Scott confirmed on Reddit it is Mangle's instead.Even though this was under the audition for Withered Chica, she was actually cast as Mangle. * Mangle's voice has masculine and feminine traits to it. ** Obviously, this is referencing the running joke Scott has with the community in which he refuses to reveal its gender. ** Although, there is a false fact that stereotypical ladies would call themselves "beautiful". * One of Mangle's lines says that 'He' is here and always watching, whoever Mangle is referring to is unknown, but it could possibly be the Marionette from FNaF 2 or Golden Freddy. * Mangle's voice is composed of a female and a male voice, hinting that mangle is a mix of a male and a female animatronic. * Mangle was voiced by a female and she/he is part from gamemode called Ladies Night 1 proof that she can be a lady. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:FNaF 2 Category:Foxy Category:Mangle